


Drink Me

by rotombrator



Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Polteageist has fun making its Trainer horny, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, and the Rotom in her phone takes advantage, but she loves it so, well technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotombrator/pseuds/rotombrator
Summary: On an otherwise perfectly ordinary day, Gloria is flattered by an invitation to sample her Polteageist’s tea.Too bad no one had ever bothered to tell her that it contains a potent aphrodisiac.
Relationships: Potdeath | Polteageist/Yuuri | Gloria, Rotom Phone/Yuuri | Gloria, Rotom/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557874
Comments: 15
Kudos: 195





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to celebrate the release of SwSh than with some shameless smut? I’ve been meaning to get into Poképorn for a while now, and this seemed like a good time to start. I have plenty of ideas, but for now I decided I should live up to my username!

As with any series of events that leads into strange and unexpected territory, it all started innocently enough.

Gloria was polishing her Polteageist’s pot, as she often did, after a long day of battles. Having intended to prepare dinner immediately after, she had prepared all of the necessary dishes and implements, including those needed for making tea—it had been a while since she had had the pleasure of a nice cuppa, and she intended to rectify that today.

Gloria yawned, tired from the day’s events, and closed her eyes briefly to savour the cool breeze rushing through the clearing in which she had set up camp. When she reopened them, she was surprised to find that the teacup she had left unattended—the decidedly _empty_ teacup—was full to the brim with swirling black liquid.

For a few moments, all she could do was stare.

She turned her attention to Polteageist, who was looking at her expectantly. It clicked, then, and she understood what had happened.

“Polteageist…you want me to taste your tea? Is that right?”

She received a sound of affirmation in response.

Polteageist only allow Trainers they greatly trust to sample their tea, Gloria recalled with awe. She had no intention of squandering this gift.

“Polteageist, thank you so much,” she said, wondering what the experience would be like. She hadn’t met anyone who had tasted a Polteageist’s tea before, so she had no idea what to expect.

She picked up the teacup. A tantalisingly sweet scent wafted up from within, dizzying in its potency. She felt lightheaded despite not having drunk a single drop. And yet, there was something about this tea…something helplessly alluring. She was overcome with an intense desire to taste it.

Wasting not a second more, she lifted the teacup to her lips and allowed the liquid to slide down her throat.

It tasted as sweet as it smelled, and before she knew it, the cup was empty. A warmth unlike any she had ever experienced flooded her body.

“Ohhhh,” she moaned, as it coursed through her, leaving an incredibly pleasant tingling sensation in its wake. The bulk of the warmth was travelling downward, pooling in what she first thought was her stomach but turned out to be her nether regions.

She was burning up, she realised, and her clit pulsed in time with her erratic heartbeat. Her nipples were so hard that they were visible even through multiple layers, and sweat clung to her skin despite the chill in the air. She felt weak, dizzy. And, most of all: needy. Her cunt spasmed, woefully empty, and the heat inside of her was only building.

Her addled brain struggled to make sense of what was happening to her. All she knew was that she needed relief from the throbbing heat in her core.

“Polteageist, return,” Gloria managed, recalling it to its Poké Ball. Just before the light flashed, she could have sworn she saw what passed for a smirk on her Pokémon’s face.

But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except finding something to fill her aching cunt with.

She walked over to where she had left her bag, barely managing to stay upright in her daze, and opened it. She reached into a hidden pouch in the back and pulled out her trusty pink vibrator. It had been there when she needed it many times before, and never had she needed it more than she did right now.

Too desperate to care about comfort or the fact that she was in the middle of a route and would be spotted instantly by any passersby, Gloria collapsed onto the grass beneath her. She wasted no time in reaching beneath her dress and shoving aside her sopping wet panties. Her fingers brushed against her opening, and she moaned, so far gone that even the slightest touch felt incredible.

She couldn’t get the vibrator inside her fast enough.

“AH!” As soon as she flicked the switch, an even more intense pleasure hit her in waves. She tightened around the vibrator, so elated at the feeling of finally being _filled_ that tears leaked from her eyes. She threw her head back, involuntarily letting out little cries and sobs.

The chill breeze she had been enjoying earlier felt so much better now, whispering against her heated flesh and grazing teasingly against her painfully hard nipples. It all felt so torturously good.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned, loudly. One hand snaked down to her clit and the other pinched and tugged at a nipple, feeling the intensity build to unbearable levels as the vibrator buzzed away. She was _so close_.

Her hips arched up, trying to pull the toy deeper inside her, as she felt her body tense in anticipation of sweet release—

—and abruptly, the vibrator’s motions came to a stop. Her mind and body both screamed in frustration.

“Shit,” Gloria panted, flushed and needy, “is it out of battery?” She reached down for the vibrator. But before she could touch it, it suddenly buzzed to life, with such intensity that her mind blanked out.

When she next gained a vague sense of awareness, she noticed a familiar sound, a ‘bzzt’ noise that she had heard countless times before…

…

“…Rotom? What…?” She could barely make sense of the situation, and it was difficult for her to form even a single word.

All she knew was that Rotom had moved from her phone to her vibrator for some unfathomable reason, and that it felt _incredible_.

She hadn’t felt anything like this before—not with a toy, not with her hands, not even with a nice, big cock. Never. And now she was, this was actually happening, and Gloria had no choice but to give up on thoughts and words entirely, surrendering herself to the mind-numbing pleasure of the Rotom-powered vibrator.

“Ah! Oh fuck, yes, yes, _yes_ ,” she cried, reduced to desperate whimpers.

Rotom greedily absorbed her every whimper and squirm and responded in kind, seeking out every one of her most sensitive spots until she was thrashing, sobbing, moaning. The pleasure was so intense that she lost all control over herself.

Barely a minute had passed and she was cumming in record time.

“YES!!!” Gloria screamed, her cunt spasming rhythmically around the vibrator. Rotom kept fucking her with it throughout, letting out a stream of ‘bzzt’ noises and sending little sparks of electricity into the air. “Ah, oh, yes, yes, _yes_ ,” she moaned, giving one last thrust of her hips before she collapsed to the ground, sweaty and exhausted.

And still helplessly aroused.

Gloria panted for breath as she came down from the strongest orgasm of her life, expecting the Pokémon to be done with her now that it had made her cum and go back to doing…whatever it does in her phone when she’s not using it.

But Rotom didn’t stop. On the contrary, its probing vibrations only intensified, setting her oversenstive body into overdrive.

“Ohhhh, yes! So good! More, please, I need _more_ ,” she begged, mindless with pleasure, and the buzzing increased—Rotom apparently redoubling its efforts. She moaned again, panting hard, her hips constantly canting upward in search of more, harder, faster—and just when Gloria thought Rotom had reached the limits of what it could do, an intense tingling sensation shot through her pussy, and she gasped. Her walls tightened around the vibrator, which kept buzzing as fiercely as ever.

Rotom was shocking her, some hidden part of her brain whispered.

It was indescribably pleasurable. Everything—from her cunt, her clit, and her pussy lips all the way up to her breasts and rock-hard nipples—was lit up with sensation, feeling both numb and hypersensitive at the same time. She didn’t even need to rub her clit any more, or play with her nipples. It was all being taken care of in the most intense way possible.

And she loved every second of it.

“Aaaaaah, I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Oh fuck yes!” For a second time, Gloria came hard all over the vibrator, which was positively drenched in her fluids as it continued to piston into her forcefully.

“More, I need more, please keep fucking me! Deeper! Harder! I need to cum again, please make me cum!”

Rotom obliged her string of demands, never once slowing its pace or intensity. Her entire body was buzzing with the force of its vibrations, not a spot left unstimulated.

It was pure bliss.

“YES! Ah, oh, fuck!” More desperate pleas and exclamations of pleasure erupted from Gloria’s mouth in a constant stream, a counterpoint to the obscenely loud squelching and buzzing sounds coming from her pussy.

“Keep fucking me, just like that, oh yes…!”

She came again, but it still wasn’t enough.

“Fill me up! Make me cum! _Please_ , fuck me as hard as you can!”

Again.

“I need it so bad! _Please_ ,” she sobbed, out of her mind with lust.

Again.

“I’m cumming!!! _Oh God, yes, I’m cumming…!_ ”

And again.

Rotom, right at home in her vibrator, continued to make her cum. Again and again and again and again and again. Far too many times for her to even begin to keep track of.

And finally, once Gloria had passed out from sheer exhaustion, her cum still leaking out of her as her pussy clenched through a long series of aftershocks…

Rotom stopped.

And when she awoke the next morning, sore but still thoroughly satiated and tingling in every inch of her body, her vibrator had been abandoned, though it still dripped with the copious amount of fluids she had left on it. The Rotom inside her phone gave no indication that the previous night had actually happened, and the whole thing _did_ feel very surreal and dreamlike to her.

But if she made an effort to keep her Rotom Phone nearby whenever she used her vibrator, well…who was to know?


End file.
